Drowned in the Shadows
by Drowned-in-Blood
Summary: RikuxSora: Sora is nagged by his best friend for not being careful about how he steps...


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters! I also do not own the song 'My Immortal' by Evanescence!

Pairing: Sora/Riku

Warning: There is yaoi in this fanfiction which means that all of you homophobes need to stay away from here or all of my yaoi fairies will eat you alive.

A/N: _Regular italics are lyrics. 'Italics' like that are for thoughts. _Also sort of my prediction about the next game before I get it!

* * *

_**Drowned in the Shadows: One-Shot**_

_I'm so tired of being here. Suppressed by all my childhood fears._  
_  
'I can remember your smiling face as you stood out in the water.' The memory flooded the brunette's mind, 'You never told me what you were thinking about.' His body became engulfed in the darkness. A hand reach out to him as he nearly plunged completely. _

"Sora take my hand!" The person hollered, "Please, I don't want to lose you too!" A tear fell and cleared away part of the darkness.

"Who are you?" Sora squinted to try to see the person's face. Platinum flashed and the boy realized that it was Riku, "RIKU!"

"Just take my hand you fool!" Riku reach further into the blackness. Sora grabbed his hand and was pulled out. "You really need to be careful. With the keyblade you are left open to the heartless."

"Do you have to keep reminding me?" Sora replied sarcastically.

"Well it seems as if you don't know because this is the fifth time this has happened today." Riku told Sora. The brunette swore that he saw a tear in Riku's emerald eyes.

_'Maybe he has feelings for me.' Sora thought about it for a minute and shook his head, "No, Riku isn't like that.' _

"You really need to watch where you are going from now on." Riku spoke softly. The brunette sauntered out in front of his friend, totally ignoring what he said, "SORA! LISTEN TO WHAT I AM SAYING!"

"Lalala! Can't hear you! Lalala!" Sora chanted over Riku's loud voice, sticking his fingers in his ears so he couldn't hear any more of his friend's lecture.

"You are hopeless." Riku shook his head and continued to follow Sora. "So what do you plan to do?" Sora stopped instantly at these words, "Are you going to keep running for the rest of your life?"

"I never really thought about it..." Sora trailed off into thought again. He had such a large responsibility now because he was the wielder of the Keyblade. Only part of his mission had been completed. Recently, he had saved King Mickey and Riku, but he hadn't completed his mission to seal away the heartless just yet. "Honestly Riku, I don't know."

"That is why I keep telling you to watch where and how you step Sora." Sora sighed at Riku's comment. This lecture had gotten boring at the seventh time. "Why don't you ever listen to me?"

_Your prescience still lingers here. And it won't leave me alone. These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase._

"Well you know I have heard this lecture many times. Say about, twenty?" Sora said as he rolled his eyes.

"As I have told you those many times, it still does not seem to penetrate that thick skull of yours!" Riku continued to nag. Sora then saw something fall from Riku's eye, "Don't you know that there are people who love and care about you? That's why I keep telling you this!!!" He stood there, tears flowing heavily. Riku brought his hand up to his face to wipe the crystal away.

"I'm sorry Riku." Sora faced the older boy who was trying to fight back his tears, but they would not stop falling. The brunette stepped up to him and placed his hand onto his shoulder, "I never knew how deeply you felt for me. It's my stupidity I know..." Sora placed his head onto Riku's shoulder. "Please stop crying." He brushed the tears from Riku's eyes.

_When you cried I wiped away all of your tears. When you screamed I fought away all of your fears. _

'You have always wanted the best for me, Riku. Riku the honest truth is that I have loved you all of this time and not Kairi. She is my friend, but there has always been a special bond between us...' Sora thought, 'You never had to seal yourself to save me. I should have been locked in with you...'

"Sora..." He flung his arms around the brunette boy, "You aren't stupid. At times you are ignorant, but you aren't stupid." Riku told him, "All I have ever wanted was for you was for you to be happy, though I knew it would never be with me."

"What do you mean Riku?" Sora asked the platinum haired boy.

"Ever since we were about seven I have felt differently about you. Never have I thought of anyone the same way I think about you. I think I am in l..." He stopped mid-sentence as Sora assured him of something.

"At least I know that you feel the same way I do." Sora spoke as Riku's emerald eyes widened.

"What did you just say?" Riku could not believe his ears.

"I said that we feel the same way." Sora replied as Riku lifted them both onto their feet and kissed Sora passionately. "Riku! There are people around." The two were on the beach with Kairi, Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus.

"I don't care if they know." Riku nuzzled against Sora, "I just don't..." His voice trailed off. Sora could feel Riku's smile pressed to his skin.

-Owari


End file.
